Playing Pretend
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: This has turned out more complicated than it was supposed to be He was only supposed to help me get back at him None of this has turned out how I actually thought it would  Jasper is helping Bella get Edward to notice her again but it doesn't go to plan
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is just something random I came up with let me know what you think? I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**I don't own twilight and thank you to Rpattzluver4ever for being my beta and my bestie lol**

"I could help you out you know," he drawled leaning against the old locker next to mine.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I denied, slamming my locker.

"Of course you do. The whole school does. Edward Cullen dumps Bella Swan for Alice Brandon."

I glared at the blond Texan in front of me. "Shut. Up."

With that I walked away only feel his hand gently turn me back to him. "Come on Bells, we used to be friends."

"Back when I was in eighth grade," I scoffed. "Can you please let go?"

"Will you please just listen?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Ok fine, you're lucky I don't need to be anywhere right now."

Jasper chuckled, the sound rumbling up from his muscular chest that was perfect defined underneath his black t-shirt. I leaned against the nearest set of lockers and looked up at him from my 5'4" height. Of course he knew, everyone knew. Edward didn't necessarily give it time, we were over after school and he had Alice by lunch the next day. Of course he told me he never cheated on me but he thought it was time we see other people. When he first said the four famous words "we need to talk" I thought it might be coming, but only because I had been busy lately and under a lot of stress with work and school not because he wanted to officially be with Alice instead of screwing her behind my back.

"Your ole boy just needs a little reminder of what he is missin'." Jasper smiled. "And I can help you do that."

I narrowed my eyes, suspicious of his plans. "What's in it for you?"

Jasper smirked, "I have my own reasons, one being that Edward needs his head screwed on right and another that what Alice did was cold."

"How do you know I'm not happy without him?" I asked sticking my chin up.

Jasper rested his hand above mine and leaned in with a smile. "Your longing looks aren't invisible," he whispered.

His scent engulfed me and I was slightly intoxicated by it. His blue eyes stared into mine for a moment before he smiled pulled lightly on my hair, like he used to. Suddenly we heard a door slam shut, causing our heads to swing toward it. There emerged Edward somewhat glaring and looking surprised to see Jasper and I still in the hallway since school ended half an hour ago. Jasper stood up properly and gave a nod toward Edward before looking back at me.

"So how about it? I'll pick you up at seven tonight? That way we can talk more."

I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Edward who was still kind of standing by the door. I looked at Jasper with a small smile and nodded. "Okay, you can pick me up from work in Port Angeles."

Jasper pulled my hair again with a chuckle before walking away, past Edward with a "Hey man."

I bit my lip with a smile and leaned back against the locker until I looked at the clock across from me noticing the time. I gasped and ran out the door opposite Edward rushing out looking for my sister-in-law Rosalie's flashy red BMW. I let out a huff climbing into her car, spewing out multiple apologies which she waved off with a smile.

"Don't worry about it Bella," Rose soothed. "I'll make up for the lost time."

I gulped as I heard the car purr with life, Rosalie getting a wicked smile on her face as her torn dirty converse hit the pedal. We have this arrangement set up since her and my brother Emmett moved back from California to set up their own auto shop in Forks since it doesn't have a real decent one here. Rosalie is as gorgeous as a model, in so many words she is like a goddess but instead of being so vain and stuck up, like I thought she was when I first met her, she is really sweet with a troubled past and amazing at fixing cars. She and Emmett met their senior year at Forks and went off to university together for business, engineering and automotive. To me I think Rose looks beautiful when her hair is a mess with a hat on in her greased overalls and torn up converse but there are no words for her when she is done up. I wish I could be like that, and I felt more jealously like that when I first met her.

We made it to Port Angeles in record time, I somehow managed to get to work with time to spare before my shift. I have no idea how that was possible since I was running _late_. Rose just laughed as she kicked me out of her car. "You know you love the feel of the speed Bella!"

I shook my head, "Uh huh, sure Rose. I'm getting a ride with a friend tonight so you can just lock up with Em."

"A friend?" she raised her eye brows with a smile, her tone teasing. "We'll need to talk tonight!"

"Not like that Rosalie!" I glared before saying a quick goodbye.

I worked at a small coffee bar in Port Angeles to help pay for college, of course it won't be enough but at least it'll help Dad out. With my bag I rushed into the bathroom, saying a quick "hey" to Mike who was already behind the counter. I threw on my black slacks and my black RED t-shirt, folding up my other clothes back into my bag. I walked out the bathroom storing my bag under the counter and smiled kindly to Mike as I tied up my apron. I stared at the clock and _prayed_ Angela was going to walk through the door any second. Don't get me wrong Mike is nice but he is a little _too_ nice to me. He's had a thing for me since he met me and when he found out Edward and I broke up he offered on one too many occasions to have his shoulder to cry on.

"Oh hey Ang, isn't coming in tonight. She called in sick this morning, I just saw the note from Eric. Tyler is coming in for her slot."

I groaned internally but hid it with another smile. "Oh ok, cool."

I was glad my shift was only two hours tonight, Mel let me have these few extra hours during the week to make a few extra bucks on her busier nights. Surprisingly I was kind of excited to see Jasper because after seeing Edward in the hallway I started to believe him. I wasn't normally this type of girl but Edward and I were together a whole year and for him to just do that without giving me a chance to fix something bothered me. It especially bothered me to know he was with other girls while he was still putting up with me. Suddenly my phone rang, RED invading the softer, mellow tone of The Dave Matthews Band.

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

"You know you're kind of cute when you're flustered," Jasper's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Aw Jazz, you are so sweet," I said sarcastically. "What's up?"

"As well as I may know you, I don't have a clue to where you work in Port Angeles."

I couldn't help the giggle that rose from my throat. "Oh my gosh, right. I work at Java on South Street."

Jasper chuckled. "I will pick you up at seven then."

"I'll see you then."

I hung up and silenced my phone, wanting the time to go by faster than it already was. Mike kind of just looked at me before Tyler waltzed in with a cocky smile. I noticed an empty table and went to tend to it right away instead of being stuck in between the guys. This was going to be a long repetitious job tonight and usually I didn't care but without Angela here it just wasn't the same. Soon a couple walked in hand in hand and took a seat, I waited a few moments before going to take their order.

"Can I get you guys anything?"

"We'll both have a Vanilla Latte and a shared lava cake." the guy smiled before looking back at his girlfriend.

I nodded and went back to tell Ty and Mike to get it together. This was the usual routine and somehow it just felt right no matter how much it sometimes annoyed me. This place was like my second home now.

He was early. He came in at about ten to seven and took a seat in the back secluded corner. I couldn't help the smile that crept to my face. Jasper used to be a really good friend of mine when we were in middle school, I even had a crush on him for a while but then he went to high school before me and changed. He just didn't really hang as much as he used to. Mike and Tyler looked curiously at me before I walked over to his table.

"You want something while you're waiting? I'll be done in five."

"Surprise me," Jasper drawled. "Let's see what you can remember."

I stuck my tongue out at him before going back and placed an order for two coffees, one for him and one for me. I pulled off my apron when they were done and said good bye to Ty and Mike bringing the coffees over.

"Espresso Macchiato," Jasper smiled with a nod. "And a Green Tea Latte. I never got how you could stand that thing."

I sat down and rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I like it. That's all that matters."

"Fair enough," Jasper nodded before leaning forward with a smile. "So are you interested?"

I bit my lip and let my fingers trace patterns on my cup before meeting his blue eyes. "I just want him to notice me again, I don't care if we get back together or anything. I don't even think I could trust him like I used to but I just want him to see that I can do fine on my own. You know?"

Jasper nodded. "Look, Edward was a dick and you used to be my best friend. I can't stand the thought of what he did. I think he needs a little payback."

I smiled lightly and let my fingers dance over his smooth hand before his fingers enclosed around mine. "This is all just going to be for show right? I mean because I don't need anything like this for real right now."

Jasper smiled, "Of course."

When we finished up Jazz walked me up to the counter and Tyler and Mike sent him glares. I handed them our dirty cups and grabbed my bag from under the counter not offering them any real polite gesture. Jazz took my bag and walked me out.

"Bye Bella!" Mike called, making me roll my eyes.

Jasper of course found this all very amusing. "Someone has a crush on you."

"Don't remind me," I mutter before coming to a dead stop in front of his bike. "Uh…"

Jasper chuckled and gave me his massive hoodie to put on that he wore under his leather jacket. I relished it warmth and with a smile he put my bag gently on my back. "You'll find this fun, trust me."

My arms were wrapped tightly around his torso as he rev'd the bike to life. I squeal slightly as it jolted to go and I could feel Jasper laughing over the engine. The cool air was nice on my face as I hugged him close, holding on for dear life. He was right though, when we suddenly ended up in front of my house I didn't want to leave or get off. I set my backpack down on the street and started to take off his hoodie.

"You don't have to you know," he said leaning against his bike.

I shook my head. "It would lead to too many questions right now."

Jazz nodded and took it back, shrugging it back on. "I can pick you up tomorrow you know so we can get things started."

I smiled and nodded. "And here I thought you were gonna say you knew I had fun."

Jasper got on his bike again with a chuckle. "I'll see you in the morning Bella."

"Good night Jasper."

With that I walked inside and did a quick dodge of Rose saying I was too tired and I would tell her tomorrow.

**Thank you soo much for reading! Please let me know what you think because I may not continue with this story. So please review?**

** Ok thanks again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. It's just a bit of fluff but I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if I missed anything I've been up since midnight writing. Im kind of running on empty. **

**Thank you Rpattzluver4ever for posting this since I'm out of town with no Internet. You guys are great thank you so much for reading this little random story. **

**I'll stop rambling I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

From the moment Jasper pulled into the school parking with me people wouldn't stop looking or talking about it. Jasper and I walked into school fairly close, not holding hands or anything but just close enough to say there was something there. As surprising as it was I thought I would've had to do more pretending but with Jasper everything just felt so natural, all the jokes and teasing. It was almost like he was my best friend all over again. He leaned against the locker next to mine, as I grabbed my chemistry textbook, and looked down the hallway nodding at a few people.

"Didn't get in too much trouble last night, did you?" Jasper asked turning his gaze to me.

I smiled and shook my head. "Only by Rose, because she wanted the who, what, where, when, and why. As long as I got home safely from a friend Dad is normally fine with it, but I think it helped that he wasn't home last night."

Jasper smiled. "So Rose and Emmett are living with you?"

I closed my locker and shook my head. "No, they just come over so much that it seems like they live there."

Jasper laughed, before taking my textbooks from my hands. "That sounds like big brother Emmett."

I smiled thankful that he took my heavy books for me. "Are you going to take those somewhere?"

"Just taking you to class," Jasper explained. "Can't I help out?"

"I didn't object," I teased nudging his arm slightly.

He seemed so carefree as he put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. "Oh I see how this is going to work."

When we got to class Jasper pulled my hair lightly before walking down the hall to his class. I leaned against the wall in the hallway for a second and saw people looking at me. I guess this was going to work. I took my seat in class before the five minute bell rang and Angela took her seat next to me. "I'm so sorry I wasn't at work last night. I was sick and I had to watch my little brothers."

"Don't even worry about it," I soothed.

"So what's up with you and Jasper?" she asked with a giggle.

I smiled and shrugged. "Nothing, we are just hanging out…"

She gave me a playful glare and then I felt embarrassed by having to say we might be a "thing" so that famous red blush of mine rose to my face without any real warming making Angela laugh at me. "Nothing going on, eh."

"We are just enjoying each other's company." I shrugged.

"So when did this start then?"

"We started talking a few weeks ago and then last night he picked me up from work and took me home." I lied smoothing, surprisingly. Well, it wasn't all a lie.

Angela wanted to say something else but the bell rang and Calculus started. I pulled opened my textbook and pulled out my homework just wanting this class to be over quickly. As much as I loved math, I wasn't such a morning person to get my brain moving about all this stuff. Angela and I had been in an accelerated math system since we were in the second grade so being in calculus junior year was quite an accomplishment for us. Our class was mostly filled with seniors give or take a few of us. I was so thankful when Finch just assigned us book work for the day because then I could get the work done and just wait for the day to end. Angela was too caught up in the assignment to get around to asking any more questions and I was kind of happy about that.

Eventually lunch came and this was the part I was most nervous of. I hated lunch now normally because Edward and Alice would flaunt themselves to everyone and this arrangement really left me by myself since I had no other friends on my lunch shift. I sat at the empty table I usually do with my book, a bottle of water and a small bag of chips. I was truly finding my book interesting when it was plucked from my hands and a familiar chuckle filled my air.

"As good of a book as that is, how about you have someone to talk to?" Jasper smiled.

"This is different," I commented.

"Well we have to keep up appearances don't we?"

I nodded. "At school to say the least yes."

"Do you have work after school?" Jasper asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yep," I nodded. "I work at Barnes & Noble tonight, then I go over to Java for an hour so I can lock up for Kim."

Jasper let out a low whistle. "Why are you working so much?"

"I know it's not much, especially with my hours but I need to save money up somehow. There is no way I'm getting a full scholarship to university and Dad doesn't make enough to get through anything except Forks Community College."

"Do you still want to go to Columbia?" Jasper asked.

I smiled at him, "I can't believe you remember that. Yes, I still want to go there and I still want to major in journalism."

"Of course you do," Jasper teased.

"What about you Mr. Senior?"

Jasper gave a sort of shrug. "I've applied a few places, but you know my dad. He wants me to go into the army like he did."

"What do _you_ want to do Jazz?"

He smiled. "I've missed that nickname."

Then the bell rang signaling to go back to class. Jasper walked beside me with his hands in his pockets but it bothered me that he seemed off since that conversation. I put my arm through his as we walked to class and outside my door he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I'll take you to work after school." he murmured before walking away.

I bit my lip and watched him walk down the hallway until he blended in with everyone else. Sitting down in class I only hoped it would go by fast so I could see him again. I felt so guilty now for asking him that question, it changed his entire mood. I want to apologize for making him...uncomfortable, or whatever it is that it did to him.

Time went extra slow of course for my last two classes before the bell finally rang. I headed to my locker to grab my bag for work and swap out textbooks. My heart literally stopped beating when I saw Edward leaning against my locker casually. Standing in front of him I gave a tight smile.

"Can you move please?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this was actually supposed to be part of the last chapter but my email decided not to send the whole thing. I thankfully have internet tonight so here is the rest of it! haha Sorry for the mistakes I've missed! You guys are great :)**

**I don't own twilight.**

"Can you move please?" I asked.

Edward slid over slightly and looked at me. I felt his eyes watching my every move as I swapped out my textbooks.

"Hey, I really need to talk to you," Edward started.

I grabbed my bag out and before I could put it on my shoulder Jasper showed up taking it from me. Edward stopped and looked at Jasper with a slight glare.

"You okay?" Jasper asked completely ignoring Edward.

I nodded before turning to Edward. "Edward I really have to get to work."

"You don't usually work thursdays," he said, looking thoughtful.

"Well I have been since _you_ broke up with me. I have to go, I'm working a Java until closing if this conversation can't wait."

Then Jasper led me to his black truck and set my stuff in the back before helping jump into the front seat. Relaxing into the nice black leather seats, I tilted my head toward Jasper. He was staring straight out and had the music on low for background noise.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

He looked at me a little surprised. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I upset you at lunch. I feel so bad, I didn't mean to make the conversation so heavy."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Don't apologize, it wasn't you. I was just embarrassed about my answer."

"Oh," I said looking down at my lap. I guess we weren't as good of friends as we used to be, that is my fault, not that I like to dwell on the details. I understand that he doesn't trust me like he used to, I feel the same way.

"I want to be a pediatrician," he said surprising me. Not by his occupation but by the fact that he told me.

I couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across my face. It fit him so well. "Why would you be so embarrassed? That would be perfect for you."

He shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I just was."

I sat quietly after that and watched him rub the back of his neck. "Since mom and Maggie, you know. I've wanted to go into medical but with dad on my back about _the family tradition_ I just don't know what to do anymore."

My hand reached out to his shoulder and rubbed it softly for a moment before just sitting in peace. It didn't feel awkward or sad, just peace and quiet. Jasper parked and walked me in, carrying my school bag since I try to do some of my homework on my break. He leaned against the counter for a few moments with a smile.

"I better take off or I'll be late for work, but I'll pick you up at Java at the end of your shift."

"I'm done at nine," I said, I'd grill him about work later.

"I will see you at nine then," he nodded lightly pulling my hair.

"Jazz!" I stopped him as he turned to leave.

He turned to look at me and I came around the counter quickly without tripping (thank God) and wrapped my arms around his torso. He hugged me close to his chest with his arms around my shoulders before taking a deep breath and pulling away slightly. He moved some hair form my face and smiled.

"I'll see you later Bells."

"Bye Jazz."

Before I could get ready for work an elderly lady who just checked out patted my arm with a sweet smile. "You have a very handsome boyfriend."

I smiled but she was gone before I could tell her he wasn't. Technically in school we were, but not outside of it. He's just my friend, my used-to-be best friend. I threw my hair up in a bun after putting my forest green name tag with yellow and white writing saying :

_Barnes & Noble _

_ Bella_

After a few hours it was six o'clock and on my break all my mind kept drifting to Edward wanting to talk to me after school and that old lady calling Jasper my boyfriend. To say I surprised to see Edward talking to me was an understatement. Not that we left off on bad terms or anything but he wasn't necessarily a great guy any more in my eyes. Somewhere in my head I almost started to believe what Jasper and I were doing was working, that maybe Edward wouldn't actually like the idea I had moved on. I sounded so awful for that, and I didn't mean to but I couldn't help it and I can't possibly think of another way to even _think_ about it. Jasper and I were playing a game of pretend, like playing house in kindergarden. We were pretending to be together, making it very convincing apparently.

Sure growing up I had a huge crush on Jasper, but he was my best friend and at times felt more like an older brother. A lot of stuff screwed over our friendship, the major one being my fault but I don't even dare to let my mind wander that far. I can barely remember some of the details. We drifted apart around my freshman year, he fell into a new crowd and I let him disappear. I made it easier on him by just phasing him out slowly until we just stopped talking. I regret doing that every day, even more now that he is back in my life properly.

When I came out of my daze I looked down to find my Comm Arts untouched, just blank before me. I groaned and shut my textbook, I guess I would have to do it when I got home. When I returned to finish out my shift, it seemed to have went by in flash which was very unusual for me since it normally feels as slow as molasses. With both bags in hand I headed over toward Java for the slow hour before closing up. Kim thanked me quickly before rushing out the door to meet her husband who would be coming home around the same time as her with their little girl from his work's daycare. Mike was there again, I wanted to scream, and he greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hey Bella, you helping lock up tonight?"

"Yep," I gave an unenthusiastic smile.

It was silent between us after that, he got the drift that I didn't really want to talk to him. I guess he would try again tomorrow. It was 8:50 when the bell rang with an open door and I almost thought it was Jasper but I froze when I saw Edward walk in. Mike stopped too and cleared his throat before grabbing his stuff and head out the door so I could lock up. Edward stood at the counter with his hands in his pockets, his bronze hair a mess. He still looked gorgeous.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I greeted unsure of what to do. "I guess this is important?"

He shrugged lightly. "Bella, I just don't want you to hate me."

I gave an humorless laugh quietly. "I don't hate you Edward, but I don't particularly like you for what you did."

"I told you I never cheated on you," Edward stressed.

"How can you lie to my face like that?" I asked locking up the register, and grabbing my bags. "You think I don't know? You were with her _the next day_."

Edward looked down at his shoes. "I didn't mean for it to happen. Bella I loved you, I really did. I was fine with everything. I understood, and I waited for you."

"But?" I finished.

"It was so constant. Every night was work and homework and on your nights off you wouldn't _do _anything. You'd always say no."

I shook my head. "Edward if you loved me, you wouldn't have cared. I'm not rich like you, I _have_ to work."

Edward was quiet, his emerald eyes searching mine. "I'm sorry Bella. I will say it until the day I die so you will believe me. Please just don't hate me. I still care about you…"

His words trailed as the door opened. Jasper walked in and looked between us. I gave him a pleading glance making him walk over to me, taking my bags. Jasper stood about three inches taller than Edward, which was enough to make Edward look up at him, and they stared each other down before I shook my head.

"I need to lock up now."

We all left after my announcement and Edward just looked at me. "Can I talk to you tomorrow?"

I bit my lip, looking up at Jasper. "At school."

Jasper steered me to the truck with his arm over my shoulder, his fingers caressing my arm. I was starting to lose the control I had with Edward, all that being brought back up was just too much to handle all at one time. The nerve he had, made me mad. I sat in Jasper's truck and cried silently all the way home until he pulled up to my house. He held me hand and looked into my eyes wiping my tears away.

"Oh Darlin'." he murmured soothingly.

He took me to the door and for some reason nothing seemed more comforting than his arms in that moment. So I hugged him close, breathing in his delicious scent. He stoked my hair comfortingly before kissing my forehead.

"I'm going to look like crap tomorrow," I laughed through my tears.

Jasper chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**Please review and let me know what you think? thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think! Sorry its short and seems rushed, I just wanted to get it finished. Sorry for the mistakes I've missed! You guys are great :)**

**EDIT: Hey guys ok so I literally just got help from MyTwiDreams and Rpattzluver4ever on how to fix this freaking thing, I have been unable to post this chapter for basically a whole week! So it has been sitting here waiting, I also put it up on my website but now that this is posted, that doesn't matter. ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think.**

**I don't own twilight.**

I was avoiding my phone like the plague, I didn't want to see his response. Looking in my closet I was wearing my baggy grey sweats and my black bra looking for a t shirt. My heart was pounding inside my chest at the text I read this morning. It made sense, but I just couldn't get my head around it. It almost made me rethink what I was wearing and put on jeans. With a sigh I grabbed my black _Seabird_ shirt from their album _'Til We See the Shore. _I looked in the mirror, checking my barely there make up and grabbed my backpack. I flipped my phone open and saw a new message from Jasper.

**It's totally up to you Bells**

I smiled as I opened the door finding his truck in my driveway. We chatted a little on the way to school, completely ignoring out texting topic, and when we pulled into school we got silent as if realization hit us. I bit my lip as I looked at him.

"You're right Jazz, I just… I'm just nervous."

He smiled lightly, "When you're ready Bells. I won't rush you."

"It's not like we haven't kissed before," I commented before jumping out of the truck.

Jasper handed me my bag and wait for me to finish. "But that was different, we were thirteen and curious. Not seventeen playing pretend."

Jasper chuckled putting his arm around my shoulders. "Indeed much different, but I bet you I could make you _want_ to kiss me."

I rolled my eyes with a giggle when we reached my locker. He leaned casually against the one next to mine on one shoulder so he was facing me. I shut my locker softly and leaned against it just looking up at him. We were running early this morning, so I could afford to just hang around for a few minutes. Jasper took a step closer and let his fingers play with the tips of my hair, his blue eyes searching my mud brown ones. His eyes drifted over my head for a second, before he looked at me again letting his smooth fingers caress my face and smiled.

My heart was racing in my chest, and I cursed him mentally for actually accomplishing what he said he was. My eyes drifted from his eyes to his lips before he leaned forward, waiting for me to respond. I reached up and let his lips touch mine. It was electric, sparks flew through me as he lips touched mine, and as I parted my lips we kissed slowly and softly. It felt so natural, there was nothing wrong with this kiss in any way. It felt perfect, his lips against mine were prefect. I pulled away slowly and gazed up at him, his lips curling into a small smile as cat calls were made down the hallway. I hid my face in his shoulder before Jasper put his arm around my shoulders turning me toward class. Peter came up and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, I'll see you later man," Peter laughed wiggling his eyebrows.

We walked in our separate directions and as we headed to my class we passed by Edward whose face was as hard as stone. He looked annoyed as he stared at us, completely ignoring Alice who was hanging off half his body. Jasper kissed my forehead with a chuckle outside my class. His lips moved down to my neck where he let his lips linger before moving them to my ear.

"I win." He whispered pulling away with a cocky smile.

"I'll get you back for this one," I murmured in a sexy manner before I let go and walked into class.

JPOV

I stood in shock for a second before turning to watch her walk in the door. She gave me a sly smile, and I returned it with a playful glare. A few of my friends nudged me down the hallways, making more cat calls. All I wanted to do was get to class in hopes of not running into Peter prematurely. That would have to wait until after lunch, usually he would grill me there but since I sit with Bella now, it's a different story. No matter what I did as I walked down the hallway I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. It bit down on my lip as I rubbed the back of my neck and I could still taste her vanilla chap stick on my lips.

Sitting in the back of AP Chem I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of her lips against mine, and her husky voice as she promised to get even. God I've dreamed of kissing her for a whole year since that night. Things changed that night and I wished I could say for the best, but those words just can't come to mind. We watched a movie in Chem and I couldn't be bothered to pay any attention to it. I wanted to get to lunch, and hopefully take off for the rest of the day so I can avoid the awkward questions Peter is most likely to ask me.

The bells rang in a blur, each class sped together until I could barely tell them apart. I should've seen this coming, I knew he would do this. I only hoped, I only _prayed_ he wouldn't. I laughed to myself as Peter wore his obnoxious smile leaning against the wall outside my class.

"What's up Brother, you eating lunch with me today?" he asked, like he didn't already know the answer.

"I think I'm gonna sit with Bella today Kess," I chuckled.

"So what happened between you two?" He asked in a serious tone.

I shrugged with a smile. "We started talking again over the summer and then when her and Edward broke up, I comforted her."

Peter nodded silently for a second. "What happened to: She's like my little sister, it would just be weird if we dated?"

I shook my head. "I don't know Kess. She was like my little sister, but things changed. I changed, she changed, we changed. At first when this happened it was all innocent and then I guess we just got talking."

"You've had a crush on her for years anyways," Peter chuckled. "I remember you had such a problem with all the boys she ever dated."

"I didn't have a crush on her," I defended. "I knew how stupid boys were, and I didn't want her getting hurt. There's a different between jealousy and wanting to prevent the worst."

"Are you happy? I mean is it going to last?" Peter asked.

I shrugged again, "I'm happy, she's getting there. Is it going to last? I have no idea, but we might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

Walking into the cafeteria we loaded up our trays and Peter remained silent. I guess he didn't have anymore questions as of the moment. As we walked out of the kitchen I looked over to Bella's table and saw Edward sitting beside her, leaning in a little too close. Jealous flew through me but I reminded myself, I was doing this to help her even if my reasons are selfish. Bella bit her lip and she looked almost worried. Peter followed me as I set my tray down.

"Hey Edward, I think you should get back to _your _girlfriend." I said looking down at him.

"Scram Junior," Peter said crossing his arms across his chest. "You've caused her enough trouble."

Edward looked at Bella before glaring at me, walking by in a rush. I took his seat and moved closer to Bella, she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. She almost looked as upset as night, except she wasn't going to cry now. I wish she would've told what happened but I knew her well enough not to push it. Her small frame felt perfect in my arms and Peter smirked as he looked at us.

"Hey BellBell, long time no talk."

She giggled. "Hey Peter."

"What did dickward want?" He asked taking a bite of his burger.

I kicked him under the table with a glare, but he shrugged it off. Bella laughed at our disagreement.

"He wants to have proper conversation with me, without being interrupted and or stared at. He says it's important. He tired to give me the 'I want to be friends' speech."

Peter took another big bite and shook his head. "It bugs him you've moved on."

I laughed and Bella just glared up at me. "Bells, I didn't say anything."

"You're laughing!" she exclaimed as she pulled away with a smile.

Peter leaned in (why the hell was he sitting with us again?) and wiggled his eyebrows at Bella. "So how was your lip lock this morning with our Jazzypoo? You gonna kiss and tell?"

Bella turned five shades of red and shook her head viciously. "No, I don't _kiss_ and tell."

Peter and I burst out laughing making Bella glare at us before I lazily threw my arm over her chair. "Don't worry about it Bells, it's Kess. What do you expect?"

"Good point," she smiled.

Lunch went on like that, a continuum of teasing by Peter and lying on my part to him. My gaze would often drift off across the lunch room to where Edward was sitting almost completely opposite to us, glaring over at me. This was really starting to bug him and that arrogant prick was getting on my nerves. What gives him the right to cheat on Bella and _dump _her, then come back around when she is ready to move on making it harder for her to get him out of her system? Toward the end of lunch Bella's hand ended up on my knee under the table while she listened to Peter go on about his girlfriend in Texas. Her fingers dragged up and down the inside of my thigh making me squirm slightly under her touch. She just smiled up at me as my hand grasped hers, stopping her motions and could tell I was in pain for her. Damn her, what the hell is she doing?

Two can play at this game, I thought as I grinned down at her. Her brown eyes widen slightly as she recognized the look in my eye. Peter was in gaga land over Charlotte for the moment that he was oblivious to notice what was happening in front of him. My lips found her neck, I loved the taste of her sweet skin, and I moved up to her ear.

"You're cutting it close Bells," I whispered. "But you still haven't beat me yet."

**Please review and let me know what you think? thanks for reading. Sorry for your long wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for all the mistakes I made and missed, I am half asleep after writing this. I really wanted to post again tonight/today. So anyways please enjoy and please let me know what you think, this is slightly a fluff chapter again sorry about that. Hopefully this story gets more interesting in the coming chapters. **

**I don't own twilight.**

BPOV

I stood by locker bitting my lip. Jasper left after lunch, explaining he had to get to work early but offered to pick me up after work today. I agreed but now it was only a matter of finding a ride. I don't want to call Rose because to be honest I didn't want to have to explain myself to her for the past two days. I was hoping Angela could've given me a ride but to my knowledge her boyfriend Ben already picked her up straight after school. I stared at my speed dial ready to give up on avoiding Rose when a familiar voice sounded next to me.

"Do you need a ride?" Edward asked, his bronze hair a mess as he ran his hand through it again.

"Where's Alice?" I snipped, I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh.

Edward sighed, his upper body deflating. "She had plans with her parents after school. Bella I was serious about what I said at lunch, I want to be friends. I feel awful I truly do."

"And I mean what I said at lunch Edward. You made a fool of me, and quite frankly I can't trust you the way I used to."

"Let me give you a ride to wherever, we can talk in the car and if you don't want to talk to me by the end of the ride then I won't bother you again."

I agreed after looking at my watch and followed him to his silver volvo. Relaxing into his black leather seats I shut my eye for a moment. Clair De Lune filled the air, our favorite song, and I could feel the air getting awkward. It was only two months ago this was Edward and I perfectly. There was no cheating (to my knowledge) and we seemed happy with just a small argument every now and then. I played with the sleeve of my jacket before Edward sighed lightly.

"Are you and Jasper a couple now?" He asked quietly. I didn't know how to feel about the question or his tone. I looked up at him from my fingers, observing his gorgeous face and tousled bronze hair.

"We're just getting to know each other," I responded. Edward in turn tightened his grip on the steering wheel obviously not liking my answer. His brow furrowed as he thought of a controlled answer.

"Bella to my knowledge you've known Jasper since we've been in the fourth grade when he moved here from Texas."

I shook my head. "Things have changed. I hadn't been talking Jasper for a whole year including when I was dating you. We are both different people, we are becoming friends again."

Edward's lips formed a tight line as he stared out at the road in front of him. I gave each sleeve a final yank over my hands and stared down out the window at the green blur that we passed. Every tree, all the moss, all the leaves and grass all blur together into one big mess as Edward sped down the road getting me to Port Angeles with a lot of time to spare. He was always a speed demon, never knowing when to slow down, sometimes I don't even think he knew how to. He rubbed his head for a moment before he let out a deep breath and turned his head toward me slightly, still trying to watch the road.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just can't think of a good way to put this without it being confusing." He started. _Shocker,_ I thought,_ Edward Cullen at a loss for words._ I bit my lip but continued to look at his perfectly chiseled face. After he remained silent, I sighed and went back to looking at my fingers. Looking out the window, Port Angeles filled my view, as I had said, he made it there in record time. He pulled into a parking spot close to Java and turned to look at me fully now. His elbow resting on the steering wheel, his other hand resting on my seat.

"If I could take it back I would. I wouldn't have been with Alice before breaking up. Maybe if I hadn't even been with her I still would've been with you. And Bella you are amazing, you really are. Nothing will change that in my eyes but I just needed some time to breathe. I loved you Bella, I still love you," My heart skipped a beat at that point. His voice was like honey but his words stung like bees. I could feel my fingers begin to tremble as he continued.

"I just felt like everything was coming before me and I couldn't do anything to make you give me a second thought. I know that probably wasn't the case, but that's how it felt. Bella I'm sorry. I care about you too much to just leave you hanging. We dated for a whole fucking year, and I ruined that I know. I just don't want you to hate me," then he sighed, a frustrated one, I could tell by the way his eyes narrowed. As he said we a dated a year, I knew all those things about him just like he did about me. "None that really came out how I wanted it to."

"I have to go to work Edward," I said, fighting to keep my voice strong. "We can still talk and be friendly, but give me, how did you say it? Time to breathe? I need time to think, and I can't just forgive you and move on."

I opened the door after he nodded slightly but his hand stopped me just before I managed to step out.

"Haven't you already moved on?" He murmured.

I just stared at him before climbing out of the car and rushing to Java's. My heart was pounding in my chest, the drum beat was erratic with frustration, annoyance and pain. As soon as I walked in, it must've ben written on my face because Angela rushed out from behind the counter and wrapped me up in a hug. I was glad no one was here to witness it besides Mike and Tyler. She walked me into the bathroom and handed me some rolled up toilet paper as tissues. I wiped my eyes and laughed at myself. _I'm so pathetic._

"I'm so pathetic," I voiced my thoughts to her.

"What happened Bella?" She asked leaning against the wall. "Is it Jasper?"

I shook my head. "I got a ride here from Edward since Jasper left early to go to work."

Ang gasped slightly. "Why didn't you call me? Ben could've given you a ride! Why ride with that asshole?"

"It was either him or Rose and I told him at lunch I would let him talk to me about something. I guess I didn't think it would be so painful."

"Stay here, I'll be right back." She commanded, before exiting the room leaving me cluelessly staring after her. She emerged through the door a few seconds later with her bag from behind the counter. I stared at her as she smiled lightly. "The boys are covering our shift. Me and you need some girl time shopping. Don't groan or complain, it's going to happen and it will make you forget everything. Then we will go out for a late dinner at Jack's."

I managed to smile through my tears at her and she went to change in one of the two stalls. I reached into my bag and touched up my eyeliner and mascara, due to the fact half of it was wiped off by the multiple use of tissues. When Angela came out we left our bags with the boys, who both gave me awkward hugs telling me not to worry, and we headed out to "shop". First stop for her was The Body Shop. The aroma of perfumes, soaps and exotic fruits welcomed me warmly as we entered, Angela smiled browsed around after telling several bored employees we were just looking.

I ended up with a grapefruit lip balm and strawberry body wash. Angela had a discount card so of course she paid but reluctantly took the money I owed her for it. As we walked down the street just window shopping she wrapped her arm through mine.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Her voice was soft and comforting.

I nodded slowly. "He wants to be friends. He apologized for cheating on me, and he sort told me I was suffocating him but at the same time ignored him too much. And he said he still cared about me, and loved me still but reminded me he was with Alice. And he brought up Jasper…"

Angela looked annoyed after hearing was I had to say. "What does he mean by suffocating but ignoring him?" She seemed outraged by the comment.

"He said he needed the time to think, so he would've broken up with me whether he cheated on me or not. At least that's how I interpreted it. He said work and school were coming before him too much and I wasn't giving him a second, that that's how it felt to him."

"What an asshole," Angela muttered, surprising me. I must've looked shocked because she giggled and pulled me into Hollister. "I'm sorry Bella, but that seems like it was awful for you. What did you tell him? And what about Jasper?"

"I told him I needed time to think and that I couldn't just forgive him and move on so quickly. He brought up Jasper when he asked if we were a couple and then he questioned Jasper and I before I got out the car because I said I couldn't move on quickly. He took my words the wrong way."

Angela stopped and looked at me. She studied me before giving me a hug right in the entrance of the store making aft we people look at us. We both blushed and laughed it off before looking around at the clothes.

"I'm sorry Bella that you had to go through that. Gosh I hope you and Jasper turn out better than that."

I laughed at that and shrugged it off. "I don't know how far we are going to get, he's great but we haven't been friends for a while."

"Whatever happened between you and him?" Angela asked, looking for a pair of jeans in her size. "You guys used to be joined at the hip."

I smiled, just at the thought of the old days with him and how happy we used to be. I think we were getting close to being properly that happy together again. I played with the tips of my hair before answering in a quiet voice. "We drifted apart, I guess. Things just kind of changed, we fell into new crowds."

"You really like him, I can tell." Angela said.

I wanted to deny it but somehow deep down I couldn't bring myself to do it. _Playing Pretend_, I reminded myself over and over again. We were just playing a game of pretend, and so far it was working. My unaccounted for feelings reacted to Angela's statement and my stupid cheeks darkened with pink. Angela nudged me as we looked and shopping. After a few hours it was coming close to seven as we left Victoria Secret, both of us were starving so we started to head over to Jack's. Just the sound of the name made me hungry, the food there was to die for.

Jack's is a bar/restaurant that is comfortable like a Chili's but nicer like PF Chang's. Since I knew we were going there, I bought a new pair of skinny jeans (I was in desperate need of a new pair) and changed into them after buying them at American Eagle. Walking into Jack's we were seated almost immediately surprisingly. The place was packed, I was shocked they had a few tables available. Angela and I sat comfortably in a booth near the back of the restaurant and I glanced at the menu not really needing to since I already knew was I was in the mood for.

Our waiter came over, introduced himself as Tom and gave me a charming smile. "What can I get you ladies to drink tonight?"

Angela winked at me as I smiled. "We'll both have a coke with lemon."

He smiled at me before leaving and Angela giggled, kicking me slightly under the table. "Jasper better watch out, I don't think he knows what he's signed up for."

I shrugged with a smile. "We'll have to see."

When Tom came back with our drinks, he smiled me when taking our order. Angela ordered their spicy chicken stir-fry while I ordered a small caesar salad and a side of fries. Tom smiled at me directly after writing down our order. "I'll get this out quickly for you ladies, see you in a bit."

Angela sort of laughed before taking a sip of her Coke and peered over to look at my bags. "So what else did you get?"

I shrugged, "Just The Body Shop stuff, the jeans, a t shirt and a few things from Victoria Secret. The same as you."

"I'm glad Mike and Ty were there to cover our shift tonight, we needed this. It has been too long since we've hung out properly and had a good time all the way through without interruptions."

I agreed with her and we just chatted while thankfully avoid the E subject now. I could Angela wanted to press more questions about it and about Jasper but she knew me and she knew what I could handle. Angela suddenly had to take a quick phone call so her focus was in the corner of the booth trying to hear, and my gaze fluttered over the restaurant just taking in the people and someone very familiar caught my eye. Across the room at a table with an older couple was Jasper dressed as a waiter taking their order.

I bit my lip and watched him, his blonde hair was perfectly messy on top while his muscles were defined through his plain black T. Angela hanging up brought my attention back to her only for moment as Tom brought our food and I looked around him to see Jasper who looked up from the door of the kitchen and saw me. Poor Tom gave me a nice smile but I walk too distracted to really notice as I saw Jasper coming over to our table.

Angela just looked at me for a second shaking her head unsure of what was going on and dug in to her food. I looked away from Jasper and smiled at Angela. "Ok I am definitely going to have to steal some of that."

She smiled. "As long as I get some fries, you can have it Bells."

I laughed and bit my lip when I saw my man come to the table. "Hey Bella, Angela," he drawled with a smile.

Angela looked at me and then at him before smiling, "Hi Jasper, I didn't know you worked here."

"Funny thing is I didn't either Ang," I smiled looking up at Jasper.

"I thought you had to work tonight?" Jasper asked looking at his watch. I felt my face fall slightly just thinking about Edward's words and Jasper noticed in an instant.

"We took the night off," Angela explained for me. "She didn't have to best of ride to work."

Jasper looked at me, his fingers moving to caress my face. "You okay Bells?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'll tell you about it later."

Jasper nodded and looked around with a sigh. "I'm done in like twenty minutes, I'll give you a ride home. Do you need one Angela?"

She shook her head with a polite smile. "Ben is meeting me at Java, we still need to get our bags."

He nodded and looked at me one more time. "I'll see you ladies in a bit."

I grabbed his hand quickly before he left, "Jazz, come here."

He leaned a little closer and I kissed him lightly on the lips. I gave him a warm smile as I pulled away and he winked with a smile before pulling my hair lightly and walking away with a quick "Hey Tom."

Angela laughed as I blushed, "You're so into him."

As we ate dinner sharing our food, Tom's visits to the table lessened after the witness of Jasper and I's kiss, and I was just really looking forward to going home and sleeping the night away to get away from everything else. It seemed like less than twenty minutes and Jasper was back at out table dressed in what he wore to school, taking a seat next to me. I fed him one of the last of our fries and he smiled, kissing my forehead. After turning down dessert, Tom gave us the bill quietly and Jasper being the guy he is paid for it, ignoring Angela and I's objections. I glared at him lightly and he just chuckled pulling my hair, "Don't look at me like that Miss. Swan."

Jasper walked us back to Java and took our bags, being the gentleman Ellen raised him to be. Ben picked up Angela promptly at eight o'clock and Jasper walked me back to his truck in silence. I think he wanted to ask what was wrong but didn't want to press it instead he smiled down at me with a devious smile.

"What's in this pink bag Bells?" he asked holding it up. I blushed ten shades of red as he laughed and wrapped his arm around me. I shook my head with a small glare.

"None of you're business Jazz."

"Oh come on, I thought I was your boyfriend?" he teased as we reached the truck.

I laughed and nudged his shoulder. Once in the truck, Jasper invited me to his house since his dad was gone until tomorrow afternoon. So I texted Angela asking her to cover for me, and she responded right away with a wink face agreeing completely. Then following that, I texted Rose telling her I was staying with Angela, whether she believed it or not didn't really matter, she texted me 'ok have fun love you xx' and in a comfortable silence Jasper drove back to Forks, where I would explain every thing and spend the night with him alone in his empty house.

**Please review and let me know what you think? thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for all the mistakes I made and missed I just wanted to get it posted so let me know what you think please! **

**I don't own twilight.**

BPOV

He groaned into my neck as his lips traveled my skin, my fingers weaving into his blonde hair. His soft warm hand trailed up my body as he reached my breast, massaging it. I moaned and hitched my leg up around his waist getting as close to him as possible with his boxers as a barrier between us. Our lips met for a passionate deep kiss but something change in it. A new found charge sparked between us as we realized what we were doing. His mesmerizing blue eyes stared into mine for permission to continue before I nodded slowly, my heart racing a thousand miles a second. I had waited for this for a long time, to be with him, to belong to him and it was finally going to happen tonight. I trembled under him only for a moment before whispering fatal words that I was unsure he even heard before entering me.

"I love you Jazz."

I woke up with a start, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. My heart was racing and I was gasping for air slightly taking in the dark room, noticing the clock read 2 AM. I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head trying to snap out of it. I couldn't believe I just had a dream about having _sex with Jasper_. I looked down at the plain duvet cover that I was wrapped in and realized I had fallen asleep last night talking to Jasper. I crawled out of bed and walked down the hallway to room I knew was Jasper's. He was sleeping peacefully and topless. I could see his bare muscular back and strong arm on top of the covers. I slid silently under the covers with him but he must've felt the weight in the bed move because he rolled over and looked at concerned.

"Bella what is it? What's wrong?" He mumbled, his voice still covered with sleep.

I shook my head and just looked at him. He studied my face as I studied his and then I kissed him. I don't why I did it, I have no idea what came over me but I felt this massive tug to kiss him, to feel his lips against mine. Deep down I knew it had nothing to with the dream, whether it effected me in a certain way or not, this was different. I needed him in a way I couldn't explain, but it wasn't sexual and it wasn't just a friend way either. I just needed Jasper, the guy I grew up with and the only guy that truly understood everything even if it had been a year.

His lips moved against mine softly pulling me close to him by my waist. This kiss wasn't frantic, or desperate, or lustful. It was just perfect, it made all the bad things disappear in that moment. He pulled away slowly and caressed my cheek. He knew what this meant, he knew it wasn't a serious breaking point, I could see it in his eyes. He kissed my forehead and hugged me close to his body. His warmth radiating off him through my shirt.

"Go to sleep Bella," he murmured, moving slightly away from me.

"I don't want to be alone, not tonight." I whispered, more just out loud than to him.

His eyes widened in surprise for a moment before let out a soft chuckle. "I wasn't kicking you out Bella, I was giving you more space."

I bit my lip, slightly embarrassed and returned his small smile. I snuggled in closer to his chest, "I don't need more space from you." He held me in his arms and closed his eyes, his hand stroking my hair sending me off to sleep again.

Waking up to Jasper's arms around me made me smile instantly. I could't help the butterflies that flew around in my stomach at his touch. He took in a deep breath next to me and pulled me close for a second before almost pulling away completely.

"Good morning," he murmured, laying on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Morning," I whispered. "I'm sorry."

He turned his neck so he could look up at me, as I was leaned on my elbow. "Why are you apologizing?"

"For stealing your bed," I said, looking down at the covers, not really meaning my answer.

"I know you don't mean that," He commented, reading my mind. "I wasn't kidding when I told you I want to be your best friend again, Bella I meant it. I want to be here for you in anyway possible, like you were for me when we were kids."

I nodded. "You never stopped being that guy Jazz, when we started talking again it was just like picking up where we left off."

Jasper smiled at me before pulling my messy hair lightly. He resumed laying on his back and I sat up cross legged and braided my hair. I could feel all the strands I missed but as long as it wasn't a nest on my head I was fine with it. I looked over at the clock that read 10:30 AM, the blue numbers flashing with each second. Then suddenly surprising me the radio turned on and a familiar song filled the air.

_Oh God, my mind is such a mess, _

_but there's these things I got to do. _

_you were my friend, _

_but now you're taking off your clothes. _

_I tried to look, but close my eyes. _

_I took a breath and made you mine. _

_You had your arms all tangled up in the moon._

Jasper's hand lazily flopped onto the clock shutting off the alarm with a groan. He stayed in bed not moving, his fingers drumming on his chest. "I have to work today," he informed me with a sigh.

I nodded, "At Jack's?"

Jasper sat up and nodded rubbing a hand over his blonde hair. "I wait the lunch shift today, noon 'til four."

I watched him stand up, his abs were perfectly sculpted on his chest and well taken care of. I didn't mean to stare so long and I guess I never realized I was until his laugh brought me out of my gazing. "A picture lasts longer you know Babe."

I blushed for a moment before crawling across the bed toward him. Standing on me knees on his side of the bed I reached up and pull him close by the waistband on his boxers. I heard his breath catch at my touch and I had to focus from not doing the same. I walked my fingers up his chest grazing over his abs and feelings his soft skin, running over the scars on his left side from the car accident. I looked up at him from under my lashes while biting my lip before smiling and pushing him away lightly.

"They're not that good, _babe_."

I laughed as he glared at me. Then suddenly he moved forward and pinned me to the bed, his legs on either side of my thighs. He kneeled above me as I lay there watching him. "You know Bella, sometimes you don't play fair. You see I could _never_ get away with half the stuff you do. As forward as I am, I hold back from you but you're starting to make this little game difficult."

As he said this, his fingers inched my shirt up so my pale stomach was showing. He trailed his fingers over my skin and I cursed him for making my heartbeat pick up. He leaned down this time and left his face inches from mine, "I'd be careful." He warned before looking back at the clock with a sigh. "You Darlin' are going to make me late for work."

I smiled, "Well then you better start getting ready."

He chuckled as he started to head to the bathroom connected to his room. Ugh how jealous of him I was for that. He poked his head out the door for a moment and smiled. "You can get ready in the guest room bathroom. Everything you need should be in there."

I smiled and headed to the bathroom so I too could get ready. I hummed along to the song I heard this morning, trying to figure out how I knew it so well. The warm water was so refreshing and I instantly missed it as I got out of the shower. I was lucky I went shopping yesterday and so grateful that I had clean clothes to put on. I slipped into my new skinny jeans, and put on my new long sleeve black and red stripped rugby polo. I combed my hair with my fingers as much as I could but in the end I was at a loss and braided it back to side.

I folded my empty shopping bags up and put them in my work bag before heading downstairs to his kitchen. Nothing had changed in a year, not one placement of the dishes, or utensils, even what was in the fridge didn't change. I poured myself a glass of juice, feeling a little awkward helping myself but as I sat at the kitchen table I could see Ellen wandering around the kitchen with a baby on her hip humming along to a country radio station. Her voice as cleared as day drawled to me like it did one of the first days I had ever met her.

"You just help yourself Isabella Marie, everything here is just as much yours as it is mine."

I smiled slightly as I stared at my juice glass but I almost completely knocked it over when I heard the front door open. In walked Jeremy, Jasper's dad, who seemed a little too early if I remembered correctly. He noticed me almost immediately, and I smiled with an awkward wave. I stood up as he entered the kitchen with his charming smile, Jasper always did look like his dad when he smiled.

"Well if it isn't Bella Swan, long time no see girl," he laughed. "What are you doing in our neck of the woods?"

I laughed and greeted Jeremy with a hug. He held me close with a chuckle then held me out at arms length with a smile. "Let me get a good at you! It's been a long time."

"I came over to visit Jasper and I forgot he had to work today. I just helped myself while he was getting ready," I shrugged. "It has been a long time, you're looking good Mr. J."

Jeremy rubbed his stomach with a smile, "Why thank you, so you and that son of mine are finally talkin' again?"

I smiled with a nod. "It's been too long."

Jeremy agreed and went to the fridge himself for something. I took my seat again and saw Jasper come down the stairs with a smile. He and Jeremy greeted each other casually and I could see Jeremy glancing between us without a word. I bit my lip and Jasper looked back at the clock.

"I have to get going, I need to be at work before twelve," he announced, setting his cup down by the sink. "It's your day off right?" he asked me.

I nodded, "I need to go into Port Angeles though, I need to talk to my boss about my schedule. I was going to have Rose drive me in, since she and Emmett probably have to make a few stops there."

Jeremy patted Jasper's shoulder. "Why don't you two just go together, that way you save some gas? I'm beat so I'm going to hit the hay, for a bit. I'll see you tonight Jasper."

"Okay Dad. Come on Bells." With a small good bye to Jeremy, I followed Jasper out the front door to his truck.

We both laughed as we buckled up. "He's on to us. He's going to talk to me tonight, I can tell."

I smiled. "Well at least you honestly tell him we didn't _do_ anything."

Jasper smiled. "Yeah but would he really believe me?"

"True point," I agreed as he drove down the highway. As we got closer to Port Angeles I looked at Jasper and smiled. "Is Tom working today?"

Jasper gave me a confused look but nodded. "Yeah we have the same shifts, why?"

"I was just wondering," I shrugged. "He was kind of funny last night."

"Oh yeah, and why was that?" Jasper asked, glancing at me.

"He was trying to flirt with me, and then when you came over an kissed me, he just kind of stopped caring."

"First, _you _kissed _me_," Jasper teased, "And second, that's kind of funny. I should rub it in his face."

"Jasper!" I exclaimed with a giggle looking out the window at the shops.

"What?" he asked in the same tone. "He kind of annoys me."

I smiled as he parked by Jack's which was thankfully two stores down from Barnes and Noble. I looked through my bag and noticed my jacket was still at Jasper's house. It's a good thing I was wearing long sleeves, it was chilly out today. I walked with Jasper to Jack's and as we walked in his arm was thrown across my shoulders holding me to his side. I smiled and noticed a bunch of people standing around the bar looking at us. Jasper waved to a few before looking back at me.

"Is Rose going to give you a ride back? Or you gonna wait up for me?" he asked.

"I should probably get a ride back with Rose because I have kind of been avoiding her since this whole thing started," I explained. "Trust me, I'd rather stay here but I think she deserves some sort of answer."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "I know we said only in school, but can I please annoy the hell out of Tom?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'll see you Monday Jazz. I can't hang tomorrow Dad is coming home from Seattle."

He nodded and smiled as I leaned up to kiss him. His lips moved against mine softly and his fingers caressed my face before pulling away with a smile. "I'll see you later Bells."

Walking out of the restaurant I stared down at my phone almost in fear as I dialed Rose's number asking her to pick me up from Barnes and Noble. I made a quick chat with Frankie about my schedule on Fridays and then when I walked out, I gulped at the sight of her. There was my model gorgeous sister-in-law leaning against her red BMW dressed in tight jeans and a mechanic tee that somehow she had managed to make look more stunning than anyone else ever could.

"Hey Bella, long time no talk." She greeted with a devious smile.

I let out a shaky laughed and smiled. _Oh boy._

**Please review and let me know what you think? thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for all the mistakes I made and missed I just wanted to get it posted so let me know what you think please!**

**Sorry I've had really bad writer's block this week so it's coming out late and not as good as I hoped... anyways...**

**I don't own twilight.**

JPOV

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Jasper," Lauren commented in a small voice as I walked back out to join everyone in my uniform of all black.

Peter smiled and rested his hands my shoulders, "You could say it's a relatively new relationship, but if you've known him like I have you'd say he's been in one since the fifth grade."

A couple people laughed as Kess messed up my hair with a smile. "Yeah, yeah Kess. You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah I am because I love to say I told you so."

"What's her name Jasper?" Lauren asked.

"Bella," I smiled at her receiving one back.

"That's a pretty name," was her response before heading over to the host podium.

Peter and I headed over to my section but not before I patted Tom's shoulder with a smile who returned it with a slight glare. Peter looked a little confused as I laughed wrapping my apron around my waist. I shook my head with a smile, "Bella was in here for dinner last night and Tom was her waiter, needless to say he didn't like me showing up."

"You're going to have trouble with her," Peter laughed. "Bella has almost always been a babe. Better watch that little green button."

"You know Kess, that doesn't help much." I chuckled and soon people started coming in almost like a flood. It happened like this almost every time. _Great,_ I thought as Lauren seated the first group of people in my section. Peter rolled his eyes as I went off to start a round of drinks. It was nice older couple with what I assumed were their grandkids and gladly they were well behaved.

Time was flying by and I was grateful for it because all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. I looked at the clock closest to me noting I only had about another hour or so to go when Lauren seated a couple that I didn't want to deal with in my section. I groaned and held back waiting for Kess to show up. I nodded my head to him and he came over with a smile.

"What's up man?" He asked, noticing my annoyed expression.

"Can you cover 32?" I asked not glancing at the table because I didn't really want to be noticed.

Peter turned his head toward the table and nodded his head right away. "I wouldn't want to serve the prick either. I'll do it man, they're on the edge of my section anyway."

I thanked him and went to check on my other tables making sure I avoided them as best I could. I could help the anger I felt for him for what he said to Bella yesterday and how he just keeps coming in and acting like what he did was nothing. I only had ten minutes left, ten fucking minutes so I could get my stuff and leave. I looked around from the station and saw Alice trying to catch someone's attention, Peter was busy I was free and no one else could cover. I stalked over and forced a smiled just to be polite without getting in trouble from the boss.

"Jasper?" Edward asked surprised.

"Can I get you something? Or are you finished?" Noticing their empty plates.

"We're done thanks," Edward smirked. "Just the check is fine."

My ground my teeth together with a nod before taking their plates and heading to get his fucking bill. Peter came over and patted my shoulder, "Get going, our shifts are done. I'll take it over, just ignore the asshole."

I walked through the back and grabbed my stuff not even bothering to change. My truck rumbled to life and I just sat in the front seat pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. After a few deep breaths I was calm and I heard my phone ring, my mood instantly brighten at my caller ID.

"Hey Bells," I greeted.

"Hey Texan," she giggled. "Angela was wondering if we want to join her and Ben for a movie tonight?"

I could picture her biting her lip with that same worried look she always gets. "Do you want to go?"

"I wouldn't have asked dummy," she teased. "We are seeing Sucker Punch or something."

I chuckled, "What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Is eight okay?" she asked.

"Perfect, I'll see you then."

"Tell your dad I say hi."

Dad was watching a basketball game when I walked in the house and I joined him in the living, deflating on the couch. He gave me a glance for a second before turning to me completely, _here we go. _"She left her jacket here," he commented first.

I looked on the untouched chair on the other side of the couch and noticed her black hoodie that I discard before putting her to sleep. "I'll give it to her tonight, when I meet up with her and Angela."

Dad nodded slowly, "It's nice to know you two slept in separate rooms-"

"Dad-"

"Let me finish," he said looking at me. "I don't know what happened between you two, and quite frankly I'm not sure I want to know. Jasper these years have been hard on all of us, especially since we lost Ellen and Maggie at the same time... but if she makes you happy then fine. I just don't want to see the two of you ignoring each other all over again."

I nodded, my jaw clenched holding back tears. He rarely talks so casually about that… "Ok Dad."

Then he cleared his throat, "And Jasper just… be safe… you know, when that happens… I'm sure it will-"

"Whoa! Dad I got it, relax we're taking it slow," I said standing up.

Dad cleared his throat again and nodded his head. "Good then, go get ready for your date."

I watched him return his attention to the game as I retreated up the stairs. Once in my room I leaned against my door and sat on the beige carpet floor. My breathing picked up as I held my stomach like it would hold me together. He never brought them up, he never made reference in anyway. Never this early in the week at least, and never has he touched that chair. I took a few rugged deep breathes to pull myself back together before getting to shower and change. Tonight will be interesting.

BPOV

Jasper's smile is gorgeous and definitely contagious, his smile brightens everyone's face but tonight something was hiding behind it. I could see it though he was doing a damn well job of hiding it. After the movie Jasper walked next to me to the truck with his hands in his pockets. My arm weaved through his while my other hand rubbed his arm soothingly. When we got to the truck he turned and leaned against the door, looking at me.

"You could always tell couldn't you? When no one else noticed, you did," he sighed, looking down toward the ground. "I'm sorry Bella."

I shook my head, "Don't apologize to me. What's wrong?"

Jasper's eye met mine, I watched them start to water slightly. "It was one of the first times I had ever heard my dad talk about the accident so casually in a long time. Normally he'll mention it before he leaves but never when he first comes back. It just threw me off I guess."

I hugged him close and his face went into my hair as my hands rubbed down his neck. He pulled away slightly and kissed me lightly. I gave him a small smile as he helped me in the truck before letting it purr to life. There was a comfortable silence between us as we drove toward my house, my mind circling everything that has happened between us.

"How did everything with Rose go?" he asked lightly, breaking me from my thoughts.

I let out a shaky laughed, "Oh so great. I think she wanted to kill me."

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"I told her that I've been hanging out with you," I shrugged. "She seemed to lighten up a little bit once I said that, but it brought a whole other round of teasing."

"That turned out then," he commented before coming to a stop in front of my house.

"She wanted to doll me up tonight, thinking this was date." I smiled nudging his arm lightly.

He smiled, "Well I have an idea of when she could doll you up."

I looked at him curiously before he leaned forward and kissed me lightly. I smiled as he pulled away. "You know this was only supposed to be in front of people we _know_."

"I know you, don't I?" he teased with a smile. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Come to Homecoming with me," he said without missing a beat. "It'd be perfect."

I bit my lip unsure of what to say, I wanted to say yes right away but I was second guessing my reasons. Deep down I was fighting this feeling that this was all getting really serious. Maybe it was just me, I know Jasper and he isn't one to change his cocky attitude. Homecoming was one of Edward and I's first public things as a couple and it just didn't feel right to repeat that with Jasper, but he did have a point.

It would be perfect, just to rub in his face that I was still just as fun as I used to be, and I could finally let Rose _doll me_ _up_ for once. Another voice in my head argued that this should just be one fun night with Jazz, now that we are finally friends again and completely over most of the awkward stuff that happened in the past. I looked at Jasper and smiled, and everything was running through my head at once. _Yes, no, yes, no, too fast, fast, fast, fast, serious, serious, no, no, just say yes for God's sake!_

"I guess Rose does have an excuse to doll me up."

**Please review and let me know what you think? thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I am soooo sorry it has been so long! Please please please forgive me! Okay anyways I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter. This is the second to last chapter so enjoy it while you can! ;) thanks so much for the reviews and everything, you guys are amazing! and if it isn't too much to ask please check out my website, just go to my profile and click the homepage link. It would mean a lot of me! I hope you guys enjoy this. **

**I don't own twilight. **

**BPOV**

"Ow Rose! You just about jabbed me in the eye!" I exclaimed, moving away from her slightly.

Rose rolled her eyes at me, letting out an exasperated breath. "If _someone_ would stop moving then it wouldn't hurt!"

I crossed my arms and shut up. There was no point in arguing with her in any way because she would get her way no matter what. Dad and Emmett were running errands while Rose was dressing me up like a Barbie Doll for Homecoming. I stared down at my bare legs thankful they weren't plagued with the usual bruises and scabs. My toes were painted black with a white and silver design to complement my black, grey and white knit mini dress with my strappy black heels. My already wavy hair was curled into ringlets that fell nicely over my shoulders.

"There, all done Crybaby!" Rose exclaimed with a smile.

I smiled as I stared into the full length mirror in my room. It didn't even look like me, the girl in front of me looked sexy and beautiful. Something that was quite the opposite of me. I gave Rose a big hug before hearing the doorbell ring. Rose squealed and went to grab her camera and answer the door. I heard her greet Jasper cheerfully as I continued staring into the mirror. My heartbeat picked up at the thought that Jasper was waiting downstairs for me. If it were possible my smile grew at the thought of what he'd say when he saw me.

Over these last two weeks getting ready for Homecoming, I just started to grow fonder and fonder of Jasper. Edward barely entered my mind, and I could care less what he thought about this. I'm starting to feel like that silly ten year old girl again, that silly girl who was desperately in love with her best friend. I felt giddy in this moment as Rosalie called me downstairs. I walked out cautiously in my heels and held the railing tightly on the stairs. I blushed as I saw Jasper standing at the door with a white corsage. His eyes wandered my body with a smile before he stepped forward and helped me down the last step.

"You look perfect," he murmured.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I smiled.

Jasper wore simple black slacks with a white dress shirt and black tie, very plain yet sexy. Rose cleared her throat and held up her camera. "I need to take pictures for Charlie and Emmett! You look gorgeous Bella! You two look great together!"

Jasper smiled at me as he slid on my corsage, and moved to stand behind me slightly so Rose could take a bunch of pictures. As soon as I started to feel my face get sore from smiling I ushered Jasper and I out the door, reminding Rose I was spending the night at Angela's. Jasper helped me into his truck but before he shut the door he leaned in and kissed my neck. "You look too damn sexy." I blushed as he winked and walked around to his side.

We arrived a little late to Homecoming, so everyone was finally dancing and the DJ got through the first awkward group dances. Jasper look my hand lead to me a table where I ditched my purse and heels while he ditched his tie, rolling up sleeves to his elbows. Then as the next HipHop/Rap song came on Jasper weaved us into the crowd where everyone else around us were grinding to the music with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Jasper took my hands and smiled as he pulled me close to him. I bit my lip and look up at him, this was never something I did. Not even when I came to these before, I was never comfortable with this-not doing it in public.

"Ready to get out of your comfort zone?" Jasper teased, as he spun me around so my back was pressed up against his chest.

"Can't I just look the part?" I joked, but actually kind of meaning it.

Jasper chuckled, his breath hot on my neck. "You'll have fun I promise. Just move with me, feel the beat of the music."

Soon we were moving like everyone else, blending into the crowd but at the same time I could feel people staring at me. Miss. Isabella Swan, the school thought-to-be virgin and shy prude, grinding with her older boyfriend. It must've been a real shock. Jasper's lips traveled my neck and I could feel them curve into a smile. "People can't seem to stop staring," he murmured. "I'm staring to get a little jealous."

"I'm just too damn sexy," I teased as I turned around to face him. A slow song started and Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist. Stickwitu came on and I smiled as my finger tips played with the tips of Jasper's blond hair. We swayed to the music, just enjoying each other's company and I couldn't help the feeling that everything was perfect in that moment but then reality hit. Even though I was here with Jasper we weren't here _together_ we were here as a hoax, and I hated that feeling. My face must've dropped because Jasper looked into my eyes and brought one hand up to caress my cheek.

"What's wrong Darlin'?" he murmured.

I shook my head and smiled again. "I was just thinking. I think Mom would've liked this."

Jasper nodded somberly before giving me a charming smile. "Mine too."

As the song ended, the music picked up and my gaze looked around at the all the people. Then I spotted Edward and Alice, I think they would've looked really happy if he weren't glaring off in my direction. Jasper had his hands resting on my hips as we swayed and grinded to the music, we were filled with laughter. Each songs melted into the next and it felt like we were dancing for hours. Everything was so perfect but I couldn't fight that feelings inside me of love, guilt, heartbreak and fear.

I turned in Jasper's arms as the next slow song came on, and my heart was beating a mile a minute. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist, I gazed into his blue eyes as Lifehouse filled the gym.

"_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time_" _You and Me_ began and I smiled at one of my favorite songs.

"_'Cause there's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._" Jasper sang to me quietly, his beautiful voice filling my ears. He knew this was one of my favorite songs, it has been since I was like ten. I reached up and kissed him, I didn't care about anything except him. His lips moved against mine softly as his arms tightened around my waist. I pulled away slowly and bit my lip.

"Jasper, do you remember when we were first agreed to this?" I murmured. His eyes searched mine as he nodded. "I told you that I didn't need anything serious right now, and I wanted him to just notice me again?"

Again Jasper just nodded slowly as we twirled to the music. "What if I changed my mind? What if I don't care if he gives me a second glance, and that I want something serious? Something serious with you."

My legs were almost shaking as he looked at me. We stopped twirling and just moved side to side slowly. I bit my lip and I felt my eyes water slightly at his silence. Then he pulled me close and sang into my ear, "_There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right. 'Cause there's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._ I want something serious too. Bella, you have no idea how long I've wished to hear you say that."

I was beaming in that moment as he kissed me rougher than our kiss before. I smiled against his lips before I pulled away and rested my head against his chest. _I love you Jasper Whitlock,_ I thought to myself contently. As the song ended Jasper led me off the dance floor to take seat, where I sat on his lap softly reaching around for my high heels. I slipped them on easily and stood up with a smile. "I'm going to run to the washroom and then maybe we can get out of here?" I asked as I bit my lip.

Jasper had on a mischievous smile while he nodded, standing up with me. "I'll go get truck warmed up."

We went our separate ways as we exited the gym. I clicked quickly toward the washroom only to be suddenly pulled into a classroom nearby. I let out a squeak in fear as I was suddenly pressed up against the door. Then his lips were on mine and they were all too familiar. At one point in time, my knees would've went to jello at this kiss but now it was all I could do to push him off of me. "Edward stop it!" I said.

Edward didn't move much, he was still pinned against me and his breaths were labored from the forced kiss. "God Bella, I've never seen you like that before. Don't you know how hot you got me? Fuck. You did that to me on purpose didn't you?" his voice was husky. It repulsed me.

"Edward get off of me!" I yelled.

"Why? Why don't we just have some fun in here? Your bodyguard is gone and we both know you still have feelings for me anyways. We could just pick up where we left off."

"Edward, are you out of your mind? And what about Alice? Are you gonna cheat on her like you did with me? _Jasper_ is my boyfriend not my bodyguard, and the only thing I feel right now toward you is repulse."

Edward moved to kiss me again and I pushed him with all the strength I had. I quickly walked out the door and headed toward the front doors. My whole body was shaking as I stepped out into the chilly air, looking for Jasper. He was there right in front of me leaning against his truck. He smiled but it soon went serious as he saw me. I hugged him for a minute tightly before he pulled away to look at me.

"What happened?" he asked as his fingers moved across my lips. Then his gaze went beyond me as I heard the school door close. I made Jasper look at me again as I felt his fingers ball up into fists.

"It's not important. Let's just go home."

Jasper helped me into the truck and he came around starting to drive toward his place. "You're going to have to tell me sooner or later."

I nodded slowly. "I don't want to ruin something so perfect. I just want it to be us tonight, with no interruptions."

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you sooo much for reading! Please PLEASE review! I would really like to know what you think. And thanks to Rpattz for being my bestie and my beta! OK... yeah thanks guys! Oh and I updated Music Savior last night as well, if follow that story! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys here is the final chapter I hope you enjoy and have a Happy Easter! I might have a one shot out on Easter Sunday which is my birthday btw! I'm so excited but anyways enough about me. I hope you guess like the final chapter to this story and let me know what you think. **

**I don't own twilight. **

I sat on Jasper's kitchen counter looking around while he opened the fridge, offering me something to drink. "I've got beer if you're in the mood, or coke."

I shook my head, "I'm fine. And I don't drink anymore, I haven't since…"

I trailed as our eyes connected, both knowing exactly what I was talking about. Jasper walked over to me with an open coke and set it beside me as he stood between my legs. This little scene was all too familiar for a moment before every thing dissolved into the background as his lips met mine. My hands weaved into his messy blonde hair as his hands gripped my waist pressing me against him harder. His lips trailed down my neck as I attempted to catch my breath and his lips stopped at my shoulder as he rested his head on my chest.

"I hated myself the next day when I woke and realized what we'd done. I almost thought it was a dream because you weren't there in the morning. You deserved so much better than that. Your first time should've been special, not taken away with some drunk night. I still hate myself for it," Jasper murmured.

I shook my head, running my fingertips down his neck. "As drunk as I was I still remember and _know_ I wanted you. I used to be _in love_ with you Jazz, you were like the guy I compared every other guy to. I wanted you, I really did. It wasn't just because I wasn't thinking straight, I wanted you so bad but we were barely friends then. You had already started to slip away by then and I was scared I was going to lose you. I lost you anyways, but that was my fault."

Jasper's head snapped up and his blue eyes searched mine. "If you wanted me so bad then why did you leave? If you didn't want to lose me why did you stop talking to me?"

"I was scared and embarrassed when I woke up with you lying next to me. I was scared you were gonna realize what we did and be mad or tell me to forget it. I was scared you were gonna tell me what we did was stupid and go off on a rampage. I was losing you anyways, you were started drifting as soon as you went to high school and left me behind. I was just so scared Jazz," I explained, looking at my hands in my lap.

"If we did that morning over, would you have stayed?"

"I don't know. I was curious about what you would've done but my head had painted too many pictures…"

"So no," he stated letting go of me slightly.

"Damn it Jasper! I was so scared, I'm scared now talking about it." I said as I jumped down from the counter standing between it and him. Then suddenly his lips were on mine, his hand weaved into my hair as he kissed me softly. My lips moved against his on their own accord. His other hand moved around my waist pulling me close to him. His lips trailed down my neck sucking my skin lightly before pulling away to look at me.

"I think about it all the time. If you would've been there I would've pulled you close and kissed you. Would I have wanted to talk? Yeah, but I wouldn't have yelled or been mad at you. Bella I wanted you in so many ways. That night being one of them. I never said anything because I didn't want to make it awkward. I didn't want to ruin our friendship that meant so much to me, so I tried dating other girls and it never seemed to work. I ended up spacing myself from you because it was all I could do to focus. You deserved so much more than I could give you, than I can give you. Then you started dating Edward and you were so happy. Anyone could tell. And he was great for you, came from a good family, they're rich and well rounded. That is what you deserve."

I couldn't help it, I kissed him a little rougher than before, melting into him. He was so stupid. We were both stupid. All this time, wasted. His hands moved up my back pressing me to him and I bit his lip softly, making him groan. "So stupid." I murmured.

"Just don't do it again," he smiled lightly, before moving to kiss me again. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me up to his room where he set me on his bed and stood at the edge of it. Sitting on my knees, my fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. His muscle shirt was the next thing to come off and I stared at his sculpted chest, letting my fingertips run over every muscle, scar and bump. They migrated down slowly undoing his belt and pants. I looked up into Jasper's blue eyes and his gaze pierced my soul. Stepping out of his slacks he pushed me on to my back and hovered above me.

"Are you sure about this?" he murmured as his fingers traced patterns on my waist.

I nodded and kissed him. "I want this Jazz. I want you, only you."

"Did you and Edward ever…" Jasper asked slowly trailing as I shook my head.

"As much as I loved Edward, he never made me feel the way I feel when I'm with you." I murmured, studying his face.

A new fire set aflame in Jasper's eyes as he kissed me deeply. This time there weren't going to be any interruptions or teasing, it was going to be our bodies fitting together perfectly as if they were never meant to be apart. I felt more whole him than I did on my own. We were two pieces of a puzzle that were made perfectly for each other. His warm fingers weaved through mine as he slid into me, making my back arch in pleasure. The rest of our clothes were scattered across the room, tossed aside in a passionate rush. My first time didn't even matter anymore, because this made up for it. This was _our_ first time together as a couple making love and this is what perfect is. Him and me together just being together and truly meaning it. It isn't some drunk night, or just a lusty hook-up and it definitely wasn't us playing pretend. This was us, and the way it was meant to be.

As I drifted off to sleep, I snuggled into Jasper warm embrace and whispered the fatal words from my dream, "I love you."

Sitting on Jasper's couch in just one of his big t-shirts was comforting as we lazed around at seven o'clock in the morning. Jasper sat on the floor by the DVD player, trying to put a movie in. I can't remember what we decided on in the end. Jasper scooted back toward the couch and leaned his back against it, moving my legs on each side of his shoulders. His smooth hands ran up my leg and his lips followed, sucking and nipping at the skin. I giggled trying to cover up how unsteady my breath was getting. Just the mere touch of him now, I had tried to fight it all this time but now I can't find a good reason to.

Jasper soon stopped and moved to cuddle with me on the couch, pulling me into his lap letting his warm arms embrace me. Repo Men came on and I smiled, despite how gory this movie could be I loved it. I loved the story line and I loved the romance in it no matter now short lived it may be.

"You are such a strange girl," Jasper murmured into my hair as he noticed the smile on my face.

"And that is exactly why you love me," I teased.

"It's only one reason," he whispered as he kissed my neck. "Do you plan on telling me what happened last night with Edward?"

I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder. "He kissed me, he had me pressed up against the door. I kept trying to push him away. He kept going about how he knew I had feelings for him and we could start over. And he…" I stopped, turning to look at Jasper's face. It was hard as stone, he was trying to keep calm.

"And what?" Jasper asked, there was an edge to his voice.

"And he wanted us to _have fun_ in a classroom because I got him hot." I glared at my hands.

Jasper's soft fingers went under my chin so that I was looking into his mesmerizing blue eyes. "Bella," he murmured, his voice soft and almost broken. "Jesus."

I shook my head and rested my forehead against his. "I'm sorry," I murmured. Jasper kissed me passionately and hugged me close to his body, his fingers weaving in my hair.

"Why the hell are you apologizing?" Jasper asked looking at me resting his forehead against mine.

I just shook my head and kissed him again, making him lie down on the couch. We just laid there for a while, the movie playing the background, as I listened to Jasper's heart beat contently. Jasper's hands ran through my hair subconsciously as he gazed off, I'm sure thinking about what I told him. I knew he was upset but I'm glad he wasn't going to let it ruin this day completely.

"You should tell Charlie," Jasper murmured suddenly, breaking our silence.

I moved my head to look at him. "What?"

"You should tell Charlie what happened. I mean at least then he could call the school or _something_." Jasper explained, resting up on his elbows.

"Are you insane? He'd try to kill Edward!" I said. Sure Edward was an asshole but I honestly believe dad would try and kill him.

"Well it's either tell an _adult_ or I'll beat him up myself," Jasper smiled. I think he liked the thought of hurting Edward a little too much. I smiled lightly despite myself, Jasper's light tone made this seem a little easier.

"But see if you beat him up, you'd get in trouble. It wouldn't be fun to be away from you when we only finally just quit playing pretend." I teased.

"Well then I see no other option," Jasper smiled before going serious. "Bella, something needs to be done, otherwise Edward could spin that so much it wouldn't be easy to fix, _or_ he would try it again."

I sighed and nodded. "_We'll_ tell Dad today, when you take me home."

Jasper chuckled wrapping his arms around me again. "That would be another round of explaining why I have you when you're supposed to be with Angela. As nice as it would be to say, 'Hi Chief Swan, I haven't seen you in about a year and I'm dropping your daughter off because she spent the night at my place' I doubt that it's a good idea to do."

I couldn't help but laugh at his teasing. "You're silly Mr. Whitlock. There are easier explanations."

"Well I know that," he smiled before kissing me softly. I pulled away with a content smile and my finger tips moved some of his hair out of his eyes. "I love you." He murmured, his gorgeous voice filled my eyes with words I had only dreamed about hearing from his lips. My eyes filled up slightly with tears before I leaned in a kissed him, our lips moving together in sync, and our the sweet taste of his against mine. His hand moved through my hair while the other snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you too, Jazz."

Everything was perfect, our little game of playing pretend turned out to be something much more and I'm so glad. Jasper was my first love since I was a little girl and I'm pretty sure with the hands we've been dealt we can handle anything that is thrown our way, so we won't need to play pretend any more-or at least I hope not.

The End

**I hope you guys liked it! Please PLEASE tell me what you think! I really REALLY want to know! So REVIEW! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! you have been awesome! I can't believe how long and active I have been on this site, I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for you guys. OK... yeah so thanks guys. AND please let me know if you want me to do a one/two shot of Jasper and Bella's first night together from this story? yes? no? ANYWAY I'm done. Okay bye guys! **


	10. One Shot Prequel

**Ok here you guys go as promised! Phew I managed to actually get it done today! It's 11:40 on April 24th Easter Sunday that I'm publishing it and I'm officially another year older! woohoo haha. This is dedicated to you guys who read Playing Pretend from when it was first published to the very end (you know who you are) and thanks to you guys who wanted to know a little about the back story. **

**So the one shot prequel is up! It's called Let Me Just Pretend, so _please_ go check it out! ok guys I have to go to bed now. haha**

**Thanks everyone**

**~CDM**


End file.
